The Real Me
by ParodyUnicorn
Summary: Let me tell you a tale... Of love, heartbreak, friendship and most importantly... Finding yourself.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione! I told you!" yelled Ron. He shoved the bushy-haired girl away from him. "You...and I...cannot happen!"

"B-but, Ron! I love you!" she stuttered.

"I know, but it's too dangerous. Voldemort is coming. He will kidnap you and use you against me and Harry," said Ron. He avoided her piercing gaze.

"But I love you!" That was Hermione's only argument. For once, she didn't know what else to say.

"I love you too, but we can't be together," said Ron emotionlessly.

Hermione turned around slowly, hiding the tears that began to leak down her face. Ever since her dark heritage was revealed, everyone, even Harry and Ron, began pushing her away.

"I might be the Dark Lord's daughter, but I'm still me!" She cried out.

Ron looked down, filled with inner conflict. This was the girl he loved, but could he really trust her? No. He couldn't, and that was why they could never be together.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said with a tone of finality.

Hermione heard a mighty crack. The sound of her heart breaking. Running out of the room in rage, she screamed, "FINE. IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL."

"Goddamnit, Hermione. I know you farted. What was that crack if it wasn't a fart?" yelled Ron loudly.

Hermione cried even harder as she took a turn, bumping into the chest of Professor Snape. He looked down at her with one eyebrow quirked up, his big, hooked nose, nearly touching hers.

"Be more careful next time, Miss Granger," he told her, his voice like velvet.

She ignored him but instead took off. She had no idea where she was going but frankly, she didn't care. She felt blood soaking through her shirt from where her heart broke, shattered into a million pieces, and the pain was unbearable.

"Granger? Are you okay?" queried a voice.

Hermione looked up to find herself staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. He had gotten a lot larger since she'd last seen him, with his platinum blonde hair now reduced to a couple strands of white. His midsection had certainly grown and his piercing gray eyes were not as piercing as they'd used to be.

"Come, the Dark Lord has been waiting for you," he said flatly.

Draco waved his wand dramatically, like a Shakesperian actor, a dark purple mist shooting out of his wand. Hermione, the amazing student that she was recognized the spell immediately.

"A warp spell..." She said in a hushed voice. This mist would take her to Voldemort. To... Her father.

Draco watched as she took a small step towards the spell. Soon she would be next to the Dark Lord, and soon he, Draco Malfoy, would be one step closer to his goal.

He would be the next Dark Master, with Hermione as his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione felt as if she was going through a tube, as if she was suffocating through the thick purple gas that Draco had conjured.

"For Merlin's sake," she murmured, as she began to feel lightheaded. Looking around, she realized that her surroundings had changed and that she was no longer in the safe walls of Hogwarts, but in a dark room surrounded by cloaked men.

"Miss Granger, welcome to my lair," hissed Voldemort.

Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Lord Voldemort. He was the only source of light in the room, his pale skin glowing. She took in his features, realizing that he looked disgusting. His eyes were crimson and his nose seemed to melt into his face with two narrow slits as nostrils. His mouth as tiny and he was bald. Not a strand of hair was on his head. What surprised her even more was that he was wearing a transparent cloak, where she could see his thin arms. She gasped in horror when she realized that he had no nipples or belly button. The rest of him was concealed in a long pair of trousers.

"F-father?" she squeaked.

around her as she stepped towards the ugly man.

"Is it you?" she asked.

"My sweet Hermione," he murmured.

As though through a field of flowers, Hermione ran towards her father, hugging him. Tears of happiness ran down her face. Voldemort ran his fingers through her bushy brown hair, how he had wished he could have watched her grow... But he knew it was dangerous for him to do his dark work with a baby around. Magic wasn't baby proofed after all.

Still, out of all the people who could have adopted her, they had to be muggles. Well, it didn't really matter anymore since he killed them because he was the Dark Lord and that's what the Dark Lord does.

He thought about the past, and about his daughter. It didn't really matter anymore though. She was here with him now, ready to take on his dark legacy.

"Hermione, I've missed you," he murmured into her hair. It smelled like fart but he didn't seem to mind. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

"Don't be," she told him. When she pulled away from him, she noticed the tears in his eyes, then laughed because she noticed her own too.

Turning around for just a moment, she noticed that the Death Eaters only stood there with perplexed expressions behind their masks. She grinned at them and then turned back to her father.

"But I am wondering, who is my mother?" she whispered.

Voldemort did nothing to conceal his shock.

"You...this...this can't be discussed right now, sweetie," he told her.

"But I will find out," she said, trying not to sound childish.

"Fine, your mother us a Muggle. Are you happy?" he said, trying to hold in his impatience. Him and his Death Eaters still had to make a plan to destroy Harry Potter. Besides, how would it look on him if everyone found out that Hermione's mother was a stripper and her birth was the result of a broken condom?

"For now," nodded Hermione.

"Good, now let me heel that broken heart," he said, taking out his wand.

"H-how'd you know?" gasped Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know things, I just do," he nodded.

The two of them looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. It seemed like an eternity before a masculine voice pierced the silence.

"WAIT!"

Two heads turned to a balding man.

"I will cure her broken heart, the old fashioned way....if you'll let me," said Draco Malfoy, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione felt vomit in her mouth as she stared at her father. Her father merely winced, looking the man up and down.

"Right..." he hissed.

Hermione thought of Ron, and felt more vomit in her mouth, but not the sick kind of vomit but the really depressed kind of vomit, if there ever was one. She remembered all the good times she spent with Ron, all the memories... The day they first met, those times at Hogsmead. I guess Harry was there too. But he wasn't really that important.

She thought of his long nose, his firey red hair and his overly freckled face. She remembered the way he sounded, his beautiful voice, better than any music, more melodious than motzart (Hey check out that alliteration!). She began to think about the way he smelled. That musky scent or poor person and quiditch sweat. In her mind, it was almost as though he was right there. Beside her.

But he wasn't beside her. And she felt her heart skip a beat at that.

"Hermione...I know I used to treat you horribly. But do know that my intentions for pursuing you are pure," said Draco. He placed a hand over his heart and nodded at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she snorted, before realizing that a glob of snot just fell out of one nostril. Her father looked mortified, as he sent any laughing Death Eaters death stares.

"I'm not, my sweet. Don't you know that you are the most beautiful girl in the universe? Your hair...your beautiful brown, bushy hair. It smells like fart but is probably made up from your curly pubes. And your eyes, your plain shit-coloured eyes and your pink lips...so moist, shiny, trembling for me," he told her.

Before he could continue, Hermione bent over and vomit fell from her mouth. A couple of Death Eaters wrinkled their nose from the putrid smell.

"Malfoy! What have you done?" roared Voldemort.

"N-nothing, my lord!" replied Draco. He tried to get closer to Hermione but was blocked off by two Death Eaters that held him by the arm.

She felt so humiliated. Her first reunion with her father and she vomited in his presence. She wanted to melt into the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled Draco. He tried to break free of the Death Eaters but failed.

"Stay away from me," she murmured.

"No, please!" he persisted, tears in his eyes. "I love you!"

"Then do me a favour and never speak to me again," she said harshly. With that, she wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve and walked back to her father, who embraced her.

"Anyone who dares harm my daughter will suffer," he said, his crimson eyes narrowing into slits. As he took out his wand, he cursed Draco, who screamed and took the pain. Hermione almost felt satisfied and happy that this was happening to him.

All those years of tormenting her! Oh, this was the day that all of Draco Malfoy's sins caught up to him. She smirked, not realizing that she was turning into her father.


End file.
